


flowers on the side of the road.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Ghosts, Hide is dead, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't dO AnGST, M/M, Please Kill Me, Spirits, Stop - Freeform, What Have I Done, hidekane, idk - Freeform, it hurt to write this, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after the mysterious death of Hide, Kaneki decides to visit him.</p>
<p>((AU,,,, I JUST FINISHED SEASON ONE OF TOKYO GHOUL SO HOPEFULLY HIDE IS NOT ACTUALLY DEAD))</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers on the side of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> (( eyy  
> so this is very angsty and out of my writing comfort zone so sorry if it sucks  
> i really can only do fluffy stuff????,  
> yea and sorry if i get any of the canon wrong. i've barely finished season 1 of tokyo ghoul lmao

"flowers on the side of the road  
a place to lay your head  
you were drunk in bed  
every winter month, i fell in love  
and you said you were crying over him"  
(starry cat, i think you're really beautiful)

Hide always loved flowers.  
Though he was usually a fast-paced individual, he always slowed down to view beautiful arrangements. He'd taken up gardening as a secret hobby, actually.  
Kaneki loved that about him. Hide would occasionally bring him flowers he grew, freshly cut. Daisies, roses, tulips. But, mostly, Hide would bring lilacs.  
Every two weeks. All colours of lilacs. All sizes. All shapes. Hide loved lilacs, almost as much as he loved Kaneki.  
"I think lilacs are really beautiful. Like you." He'd say, taking Kaneki into his arms and running his hand through his hair. Kaneki would sigh in satisfaction, hugging Hide closer to himself and smiling. Hide was surprisingly warm, and calming. Kaneki couldn't count how many times he'd fallen asleep wrapped in Hide's arms.

\---

He'd never fall asleep in those arms again, though. That's what he told himself whenever he got off on a whim.  
He sighed, coming out of his little dream and continuing to walk down the sidewalk. He needed to get to Hide. He hadn't seen him in a week and a half.  
Clutching a few lilacs, he made a right turn, heading towards a place he dreaded.  
That familiar swing of the gate let him know he was there. He was near Hide.  
A few more steps. He was staring at the ground. Where Hide was.  
A stone marked his grave. Kaneki didn't want to read it more than the one time he did.  
"Hey, Hide. I... I hope you're doing well. Things are, well... Okay, for me, I suppose."  
No answer. He continued on, as if Hide was there.  
"I brought you some flowers. Lilacs, like you always brought me. I hope you like them." He laid them on the soil.  
"I... I miss you. I love you, Hide."  
As those words left his mouth, he felt a warm pair of arms wrapping around his chest. He turned around, noticing that nobody was there. He still felt as if he had someone hugging him, though.  
Wait- that scent was unmistakable. It was Hide.  
Hide was six feet under, though. It was impossible for that to actually happen.  
Unless... Hide was with him. Kaneki's friends had all told him Hide would never truly be dead if they remembered him. That Hide was with them. Crap like that. Kaneki had never considered it to actually be true.  
But, what if it was true? Hide's spirit was with him?  
Kaneki instinctively shook his head. Any thoughts of impossible things were automatically rejected by him, but in the back of his mind, it lingered.  
He smiled.  
"Hide. I really, really love you."  
He walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i made this clear but yes that was hide's ghost visiting kaneki and hugging him  
> anGst   
> and yes this is an au... it's been made clear to me hide is not dead))


End file.
